


Come back to me

by reetsu



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: "Rhadamanthys..." He felt his heart tighten as he heard those cries. They were the cries of an alpha who was missing his mate."He has been in rut for three days." Sylphid explained to him,"So while I was away, lord Rhadamanthys was..." Realization dawned on Valentine
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Come back to me

"How long do you think this is going to last?" Queen asked.

He, Gordon and Sylphid stood outside Rhadamanthys' room. For three days now, Rhadamanthys has been in rut and it has been hell for him. 

Valentine was the one, and only one, who could help Rhadamanthys with this, but, two days before the start of Rhadamanthys' rut, he was sent on a mission and hasn't returned yet.

"He hasn't eaten or drinken anything since this started. And I'm pretty sure he hasn't slept either." Just as Gordon said that, all three heard yet another one of Rhadamanthys' roars. It was so loud that the heavy metal doors vibrated with it and even the ground shook a bit.

"It has never been this bad." Sylphid had tried go inside the room, wanting to help his master, but Rhadamanthys growled at him to stay away. 

Queen sighed. "And just our luck that Valentine is not here to help him."

"Help with what?"

The three turned around so fast when they heard that familiar voice. Speak of the devil, Valentine arrived right in that moment.

"You're back." Sylphid couldn't help but smile a little, glad to see him, especially now when they and Rhadamanthys need him the most. 

Valentine was a bit caught off guard by how happy the Specters were about his return. They usually weren’t this cheerful when greeting him after he came back from a mission. 

"What is going on?" He asked as he walked towards them.

Before any of them could answer, Valentine heard Rhadamanthys' wails.

"Rhadamanthys..." He felt his heart tighten as he heard those cries. They were the cries of an alpha who was missing his mate. 

"He has been in rut for three days." Sylphid explained to him, 

"So while I was away, lord Rhadamanthys was..." Realization dawned on Valentine

Valentine ran past the other Specters, rushing to the doors of Rhadamanthys' room. None tried to stop him or warn him not go inside, knowing it would be pointless and that nothing could keep Valentine away from Rhadamanthys.

When Valentine went inside the room, they heard roars and growls. Rhadamanthys probably did not recognize Valentine at first and thought he was someone else. 

Then everything went quiet. After days of hearing Rhadamanthys in pain due to Valentine's absence, it was almost unbelievable how everything became peaceful again in only a matter of minutes. 

The three Specters remained there, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. After a long time of not hearing a single sound coming from the room, they were starting to get a bit worried. 

"Should we be concerned about Valentine?" Gordon wondered.

"Rhadamanthys wouldn't harm him." Queen crossed his arms and shook his head. But he then turned to the others, an uneasy expression on his face, "He wouldn't, right?"

What if Rhadamanthys, in the state he was in, really didn't recognize Valentine and attacked him, mistaking him for an intruder? Or what if he was so desperate for his mate that he ended up hurting him without meaning to? Was that why everything was so quiet in that room?

The three were all thinking the same thing and without needing to exchange words, they all marched towards the doors.

Sylphid was the one to open them and the first to peek inside, followed by Queen and Gordon.

They were expecting to find Valentine's injured body after being thrown against a wall or him bleeding on the ground. They were expecting the worst scenarios. So they were surprised by what they saw.

Valentine sitting in Rhadamanthys' bed, with Rhadamanthys lying across his lap. Valentine was gently running his fingers through his alpha's hair, soothing him. He had removed most of his Surplice to make it more comfortable for Rhadamanthys to rest against him. 

The room was a mess, with broken furniture, cracked walls and torn bed sheets and pillows. Despite that, the two were cuddling, surrounded by all the damage and destruction that Rhadamanthys had caused. 

The way he was sleeping so soundly with his head resting on Valentine's lap, with a serene expression on his face and a hint of a smile on his lips, made Rhadamanthys look so different. Not at all like his usual self that could scare everyone with just a glance.

He hadn't been able to sleep due to the rut and now his mate's scent and warmth had finally calmed him down. Even asleep he is still holding on firmly to Valentine, his arms wrapped around his waist, as if afraid that he would leave him.

Valentine, once he noticed the others standing at the door, lifted up his head, looking away from his alpha, and glared at them. 

The Specters understood that they weren't wanted and left, not wanting to know what would happen if they kept disturbing such an intimate moment between the two.


End file.
